The present invention relates to that specialized class of electrical connectors which has evolved with the development of computer interface equipment. As such equipment becomes more complex and sophisticated, there is a constant demand for more efficient and convenient connector arrangements for the multitudes of connections which must be established between components such as individual test adapters and coacting receivers. The connector structures must be reasonably sturdy and durable to allow repetitive coupling and separation of mating contacts without damage, and there is a constant need to minimize manufacturing costs while maintaining high quality in the connector system. Convenience of use including ease of assembling and disassembling of components is also a high requirement of the art.
The present invention seeks to satisfy all of these needs to the greatest possible extent while at the same time providing a connector module having the highest possible density of electrical connections through mating contacts arranged in multiple rows which interfit to provide the greatest number of connections in a given area along the individual module and in a receiver made up from a plurality of high density modules.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.